Hateful Vampire
by Mouka
Summary: Los vampiros no duermen, no comen, no tienen sexo, no sueñan ni tampoco se compadecen. Los vampiros son tan distintos de los humanos, pero tan similares, que a veces no puedo entender lo que soy. No soy un vampiro ni un humano. Soy solo un odioso, muy odioso casi vampiro que intenta existir entre un puñado de colmillos y desagradable sentido del humor.


_Y esto, es lo que sucede cuando intentas escribir algo cómico al estilo Tarantino, pero te la has pasado leyendo Armand el Vampiro, y el asunto vale madres._

 _Queridos lectores, vuelvo con un proyecto algo extraño, que me inspir_ _ó_ _, como ya dije, entre las sanguinolentas y lujuriosas páginas de un libro, y las tormentosas pero cómicas escenas de una película._

 _Me dije a mi misma que todos los vampiros son diferentes, dependiendo del autor, supongo; todos son únicos._

 _Así que con este fic, pretendo adentrarnos en el lúgubre mundo de los vampiros de Owari no Seraph, a como yo los imagino, claro._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado, y si se puede, tal vez continúe en una serie de capítulos, relativamente cortos, donde Mika nos cuente cada uno de los aspectos de ser un vampiro._

 _Comenzamos con el sexo, porque todos tienen sexo, muy diferente, pero al final es sexo._

 _De nuevo, espero que les agrade y sus comentarios son recibidos gustosos n.n_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Escenas subiditas de tono, always, pero no tanto._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Owari no Seraph no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Hateful Vampire**

 _By Madoka_

 **El Sexo**

Fue durante una de las eternas noches de Sanguinem, cuando Ferid, indecente y socarrón como siempre, me preguntó si sabía cómo era que los vampiros copulaban.

Su pregunta me pareció tan fuera de lugar, que lo único que hice fue dirigirle una mirada interrogante mezclada con una perfecta estupefacción y falta de comprensión al disparate que su armónica voz soltaba.

Decía que los vampiros son diferentes de los humanos, obviamente, por ende, su modo de "copulación" era distinto por igual.

Volteé a ver a Krul. Ella indiferente como de costumbre, simplemente bufó y le dijo a Ferid que dejara sus tonterías para otra ocasión, que no estaba de humor para aguantar sus burlonas indirectas disfrazadas de interesantes palabras.

En realidad no me interesaba, como creía Krul, cualquier cosa con la anatomía vampírica. Yo no era vampiro completamente, así que no me importaba si existía el sexo, burdamente dicho, entre la especie.

Pero Ferid parecía disfrutar el momento, y deseaba ser escuchado, en especial por "su queridísima" reina. Yo venía sobrando en la situación.

-Pero mi amor, ¿es que no recuerdas cuando tú y yo disfrutábamos las noches juntos hace dos siglos? Esos eran buenos tiempo- sonrió con picardía y me miró de reojo. Yo me giré y continúe escribiendo en la libreta.

-Hazte agua, Ferid, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo y tus frustraciones sexuales. ¿Por qué no vas y te buscas unos niños para chupar? No creas que no sé de tus ilícitas visitas nocturnas- lo miró con tal intensidad, que lo obligó a voltear el rostro, seguramente escondiendo la intimidación que Krul le provocó.

-Ya será en otra ocasión, mi amor- dijo para rematar, con su sonrisa de azúcar, salió del salón.

Krul suspiró, cansada. Se puso de pie y colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la libreta, justamente donde estaba escribiendo. Alcé los ojos para verla, perdiéndome momentáneamente en esos rubíes de sangre que adornaban su pulcra cara. Me sonrió, de ese cálido y escueto modo con el que solo me sonreía a mí.

-Dejemos esto por hoy. Mañana acabamos- me indicó. Yo le asentí, poniéndome de pie. La miré hacia abajo -. Pasa buena noche.

-Igualmente- fue mi única respuesta, dando media vuelta, tomé la silla en donde estaba y salí del salón arrastrándola.

Cuando volví a casa, me lamenté el no haber aceptado la invitación de Lacus y René para jugar tejo. Me los topé en el camino, amablemente me saludaron y dijeron que irían a jugar tejo con otros vampiros nobles en una de las canchas especiales que Krul había mandado hacer para el entretenimiento.

Jamás me gustó el tejo, ni ningún otro deporte de alcurnia que solían practicar los nobles. Les di las gracias, y en silencio, me abrí paso a la mansión en donde me alojaba "gentilmente" Ferid.

En cuanto me adentré a la morada, los gemidos y el sofocante aire pestilente, llegaron hasta mí con abrumadora intensidad. Al parecer, Ferid había hecho caso de la sugerencia indirecta de Krul y festejaba una reunión sanguinolenta con unos cuantos niños.

Cada que Ferid hacia sus "eventos", le pedía a Krul dejarme quedar en el palacio. Ella me negaba la petición siempre, argumentando que era inapropiado para la reina, hospedar huéspedes "no nobles" en sus aposentos. Y yo le rogaba, prácticamente, le lloraba en el regazo para que accediera. Pero no surtía efecto.

Me lanzaba a la calle literalmente, y yo debía soportar la inmundicia de aquel desagradable vampiro y sus fetiches infantiles.

Me encerraba en mi alcoba y me colocaba una almohada sobre la cara, intentando no escuchar, y con ello, rememorar, el trágico y penoso día en que mi vida humana acabó. En que perdí a toda mi familia.

A las mañanas siguientes, Ferid se desentendía de todo y fingía que no pasaba nada, mientras lo observaba con la peor de mis caras cuando nos sentábamos a la mesa a desayunar; porque aunque sean muy diferentes los vampiros de los humanos, los ingratos chupasangre se beben una copa de carmín como "desayuno continental".

Yo solo me sentaba por cortesía, e intentando transmitirle a Ferid mi notoria ira ante sus inmundos actos. Después iba con Krul y le reclamaba entre lágrimas su sobrecogedora crueldad.

Muy su perro me consideran todos, pero solo me quiere para que le ayude en su monótona burocrática rutina que le fastidia realizar.

Esa noche en particular, sentí un tremendo dolor de estómago de solo escuchar los jadeos y olfatear el fluido sanguíneo. Me dio vueltas la cabeza y tuve que contener mis ansias por ir a golpear a Ferid por su impropiedad. Respiré tan hondo como pude, solo por costumbre, y me dirigí furioso a mi habitación.

Dejé la libreta sobre el escritorio, y me quedé de pie frente a él, perdido en un trance irremediable de melancólicos recuerdos combinados con la repulsión que sentía de cada sonido que producía aquella diminuta boca.

Me sentí como una vil escoria, horrorizado e iracundo. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y suspiré pesadamente.

"Déjalo", me dije. Ya será otro día.

Me quité la capa y la dejé colgada en el perchero, acercándome a la cama.

Los vampiros no duermen, pero aun así disfrutan de las comodidades banales de una colcha con sábanas blancas. Yo tampoco lo hago, pero tengo la fortuna de dominar perfectamente el arte del trance profundo. Revitalizo mis fuerzas y despierto dispuesto a una nueva jornada. Algunos vampiros inexpertos o muy jóvenes para comprender aquello, equivocadamente piensan que es sencillo. Pero nada lo es si se trata de vampiros.

El trance se lleva acabo cuando alcanzas una relajación profunda y astral. Si nos lo tomamos por caminos espirituales y trascendentales. Pierdes la conciencia y duermes, como harían los humanos. Pero ha habido casos de vampiros, que por error, no pueden salir del trance. Llegan a dormir por días, semanas, incluso años si no interviene mano ajena.

Mi tiempo junto a Ferid, inevitablemente, y con Krul, me han dado la fuerza, experiencia y entrenamiento para posicionarme en ramas superiores a otros chupasangre que llevan décadas intentando alcanzar mis estándares.

No es por presumir nada. Nunca hubiese elegido esto si tuviera opción.

Me senté al borde de la cama, deshaciéndome de las botas.

-¿Terminó tu fiesta?- pregunté sin voltear, sintiendo la profunda mirada de Ferid en mi espalda. Había entrado y estaba de pie en el umbral.

-Mika-kun, no necesitas hablarme de esa manera tan hosca. Te habría invitado, pero sé que no pruebas sangre que no sea de nuestra amada Krul- incluso sin verlo, ya sabía que sonreía arrogante.

Giré sobre la cama y lo miré severamente. Se relamía los labios y dejaba al descubierto su blanquísima dentadura acolmillada en una atroz mueca que trataba de aparentar empática amabilidad.

Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos.

-Tampoco es para que me veas así- dijo, dando un par de pasos adentro, cerró la puerta. Guardé silencio y comencé a desvestirme -. ¿No me hablaras de nuevo, Mika-kun?- y utilizaba ese perspicaz tono de seducción. A Ferid le gustaba molestarme con cualquier cosa, desde su fastidiosa voz hasta sus indecorosas cuestiones, incluso con sus despreciables situaciones en las que me involucraba.

No le respondí. Mudo completamente, doblé la camisa y la dejé en el sofá.

-¿Estás tratando de provocarme algo, Mika-kun?- lo miré de soslayo, su falsa expresión de goce. Se acercó hasta mí, tomándome con fuerza de la muñeca derecha, me jaló quedando a su altura, pegado a su pecho -. ¿Te dije cómo copulan los vampiros? A ti que te gusta tanto leer, deberías conocer al menos, lo básico de la "anatomía vampírica", como sueles decirle.

-Aquí no está Krul, si quieres que alguien escuche tus fantasías eróticas, puedes ir a contárselas a Lacus. A mí no me importa- le respondí, apartándome rápidamente de su agarre, viendo la rojiza marca sobre mi piel.

-Ay, Mika-kun querido, pero si yo solo quiero instruirte en un nuevo arte de nuestra maravillosa sociedad. Tiene sus ventajas- y altanero, meneó un dedo frente a mi rostro -. Los vampiros somos distintos de los humanos, aunque tenemos similitudes. El sexo es de los más gratificantes y satisfactorios actos, mucho más significativo, simbólico y exuberante que el que te puede brindar un simple mortal. Si tienes suerte y encuentras a un ser especial para ti…- pegó su cabeza a la mía, musitando sobre mi oído, dijo -, uno o dos siglos de buena compañía te serán remunerados.

Arrugué la frente, no me gustaba para nada a donde se dirigían las palabras de Ferid.

-No me interesa ese tipo de conocimiento- intenté desviar el tema, pero me fue en vano. Me tomó firmemente de los cabellos de la nuca, uniendo su boca a la mía, devoró mis labios con sus afilados colmillos.

Aquello había resultado tan sorpresivo, que solo logré reaccionar cuando sentí la lengua de Ferid ultrajarme la boca, el ardor en mis labios y el espeso y cálido líquido fluir de las heridas y correrme por la barbilla.

Lo empujé por los hombros para que me dejara en libertad, pero era inútil, Ferid rodeaba mi cintura, envolviéndome en sus brazos, me tenía a su merced aprisionado en aquel apasionado beso. Su inmaculado deleite acabó con la limpieza de mi rostro, lamia y saboreaba mi sangre, mientras que en mi perplejidad, deseaba que se apartara.

Me soltó y me eché hacia atrás, quitando de mi cara los restos de su amarga saliva con mi brazo.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- le grité, sin tratar de disimular mi creciente nerviosismo acompañado por la cólera que me subía hasta la cabeza -. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Pero Mika-kun, si apenas estamos empezando- sonrió.

Apreté los puños, no podía controlar mis impulsos por romperle la cara, aunque supiera que no podría vencerle jamás, su fastidioso rostro me provocaba la más terrible de las sensaciones.

Inevitablemente, me le fui encima, con las manos dispuestas a atacar, corrí en su dirección. Pero fui muy tonto, cegado de ira, Ferid aprovechó mi descuido; se hizo a un lado, me tomó del cuello y pateó mis piernas, lanzándome de lleno a la cama.

-Extrañaba el delicioso sabor de tu sangre. Hace tanto que no gozaba de un manjar tan exquisito como tú. Es una verdadera fortuna que aun mantengas esa esencia humana- se lamió los labios seductoramente y se me sentó en el estómago.

-¡Quítate!- le grité de nuevo, manoteando alrededor para apartarlo. Estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo, la incertidumbre me acogía. No sabía lo que planeaba hacer Ferid, pero lo que si sabía, es que no sería nada bueno. Al menos para mí.

Mantenía su sonrisa en los labios, y eso hacía que los nervios se me crisparan.

-Mika-kun, te voy a enseñar… lo increíble que puede llegar a ser el sexo entre vampiros- recitaba y disminuía el tono. Lo que había logrado calmar ligeramente mis nervios, pero aún me mantenía a la defensiva, cuando sentí las afiladas uñas de Ferid rasgarme la piel; enterró sus dedos desde mi pecho hasta el abdomen, haciendo correr la sangre sobre la cama.

Me quedé estupefacto, viendo a Ferid inclinarse y lamer las heridas, saborear mi sangre y deleitarse con placer de mi cuerpo.

Mentiría si dijera que aquel simple contacto llenó mi ser de sensaciones nuevas y extravagantes. Disfruté el roce de sus labios y la exquisitez con la que sus manos recorrían mi cintura y esparcían el líquido rojo por el rededor.

Tuve que apretar mis labios para evitar gemir. Era penoso y abrumador, el modo como Ferid degustaba insaciable de mi cuerpo. Yo no podía moverme, estaba paralizado por el estupor, mis manos rígidas se sujetaron a las sábanas mientras aun podía sentir las succiones de Ferid en mi piel.

Gruñí. Más que de placer, gruñí impotente. Aquello era arrebatador, excitante, pero a la vez humillante y degenerado. Me perdía a mí mismo entre sus dedos y sus sedosos cabellos que había logrado soltar con rapidez en un movimiento que no pude ver. Su ropa se teñía de mi sangre y yo ahí, tendido bajo su peso, rechinaba los dientes y maldecía mentalmente.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- espeté, pero mi voz parecía perder fortaleza con la misma premura con la que mi cuerpo se quedaba sin espíritu. La falta de sangre me hacía marear, pero el mareo se compensaba con los cosquilleos en mi espalda, recorriéndome la columna, se depositaban implacables en la suela de mis pies.

Me retorcí, me agité, intenté zafarme otra vez, pero ni yo mismo me respondía a esos movimientos. Algo dentro de mí, deseaba con urgencia apresurar y prolongar el momento.

Ferid se irguió, con la boca manchada de sangre, se acercó a mis labios, depositando en ellos, no solo un apasionante y lujurioso beso lleno de lascivia, sino una cantidad modesta de sangre. Su sangre mezclada con la mía.

La boca se me llenó de satisfacción, y no pude evitar suspirar sobre sus labios. La sangre era deliciosa, un ligero sabor dulzón invadió mi cavidad y le exigí más, le pedí a mordidas que me dejara probar un poco más de aquel néctar extasiante.

Ferid sonrió con sorna. Yo entrecerré los ojos, muerto en un nuevo concepto.

-Te dije que te mostraría un nuevo y sublime arte…- murmuró, pero yo fui incapaz de escucharle, envuelto en el embelesamiento que me provocaban sus besos sanguinolentos, me incorporé rápidamente y le desgarré la chaqueta, lo despojé de las ropas que cubrían su torso y clave mis colmillos en su yugular, acariciando furiosamente sus brazos desnudos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Gimió con deseo, yo le destrocé los antebrazos, envuelto en una inconcebible ira mezclada con el regodeo que me provocaba su sangre fluir por mis venas, pasear por mi garganta, derramarse de mi boca.

Una punzada escalofriante llegó a mi corazón, un hilo tiró de él y me aparté presurosamente, desconcertado y temeroso por la sensación. Ferid aun acogido en el éxtasis del libido, ensimismado y desconectado del mundo, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre mí, me empujó de la cabeza, obligándome a permanecer con la espalda pegada a la cama; desgarró mi cuello con su garra de carne, prendiéndose de inmediato a la magulladura chorreante.

El aire a mi alrededor se volvió gélido, agobiante. Ese hilo tirando de mi corazón se repetía, era como un golpe, una parálisis, pero al mismo tiempo, una caricia suave. Atrofiado mentalmente, empujé a Ferid por los hombros, ahora yo me volvía más fuerte que él. Me adentré entre sus piernas, abriéndolas lo más que pude, lo besé insistente por probar nuevamente ese beso de sangre que tanto había disfrutado y que me comenzaba a volver loco.

Ferid clavó sus dedos impetuosamente en mis hombros, haciendo nula la distancia entre nosotros, el rojo carmín tiñó nuestros labios de un jugoso extracto de nuestro propio ser.

El jaloneo en mi corazón se intensificó, y por ese efímero instante, sentí miedo de mi mismo.

Mi pantalón quedó hecho girones colgado sobre mi cuerpo manchado de sangre. Ferid aprovechó para pasear sus manos por mi desnudes, dejando tras de sí, el rastro de las heridas supurantes.

Yo aún perdido en aquella sensación, mordía y succionaba todo lo que podía de su boca, la sangre, la saliva, lo poco que quedaba de un alma humana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco que me retorció el estómago, obligándome a separar. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó momentáneamente, antes de quedar petrificado por la placentera repercusión de nuestro acto.

Me comenzaba a asfixiar. La garganta se me cerró por el cúmulo de sangre coagulada en la faringe. Me sacudí, manotee a los lados, mis ojos ardieron y todo quedó en blanco.

Los espasmos invadieron mi cuerpo, y Ferid se hizo de la ocasión para apretarme más a sus piernas, sentía la dureza de su intimidad clavándoseme en la entrepierna.

"Si fuera humano", pensé por un instante.

Ferid estrujó mi trasero y se alzó ligeramente, comprimiendo aún más nuestro contacto. Yo permanecía ausente, perdido, extraviado en un sitio desconocido, un lugar para débiles impuros que se complacen con la carne.

Ferid se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza, mordiendo ferozmente mi pecho, succionando toda la sangre que le fuera posible. Arqueé la espalda y miré al techo. En realidad no miraba nada. El tiro en mi corazón se intensificaba y lo sentía escupir por la boca y derramarse por las heridas.

Grité.

"Si fuera humano, esto sería el orgasmo" me dije, y caí en la cuenta de lo que trataba de decirme Ferid, del sexo y el arte combinados en una puritana sociedad de inmortales sedientos de almas.

Cuando pude mover mis manos, aun temblorosas por el arrobamiento, sujeté a Ferid del cabello, jalando su cabeza atrás, lo separé de la llaga que había abierto en mi pecho, para reclamar una parte del tesoro, de la divina victoria.

Nos besamos intensamente, con efusiva fogosidad, tragamos de nuestro hálito, y finalmente entendí el tiro en mi corazón.

Ese deseo y esa repulsión.

La sangre por fin había alcanzado mi corazón. Había recorrido mis venas, mi piel, mi carne, mis huesos y mi espíritu, y se instalaba vigorosa en mi palpitante corazón desfallecido.

Y eso fue suficiente.

Nos separamos y me arrojó a un lado en la cama, sobre las pegajosas sábanas cubiertas de sangre.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer haberte podido enseñar el maravilloso arte del sexo vampírico, mi queridísimo Mika-kun- dijo, lamiéndose las manos y limpiándose los labios.

Yo aún detestaba su voz, su arrogante y socarrón tono con el que me hablaba. Allí, acostado boca arriba, desnudo y cubierto en mi propio pecado, le miré levantarse, sonreírme hipócritamente como le era habitual y característico, alejarse tranquilamente, como si lo que hubiese pasado, jamás hubiera ocurrido.

-Eres un odioso vampiro- susurré abatido e histérico, sumamente cansado y enfurruñado.

-Y tú un joven y delicioso vampiro- rio, abrió la puerta y salió.

Ahí, tendido sobre la cama, viendo la cubierta de la cabecera de mi lecho, me pregunté mentalmente, ¿qué modo sería el más efectivo frente a las manchas de sangre?

Ni siquiera la muerte podría compensar el pecado de la unión sanguínea entre dos monstruos.


End file.
